1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of transport equipment for the picking up of formed parts and in particular of metal profile beams.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Formed articles such as for example metal profile beams or steel girders are transported with different kinds of vehicles or, respectively, plants such as for example fork lift trucks or hook cranes. The materials are picked up and transported by a hook crane by way of placing a chain or a rope around the materials and attaching the same around the hook. It is disadvantageous with this method that for the work before and after the transport labor is required, and the workers are subject to a variety of accident hazards. A further disadvantage of both the fork lift truck and of the hook crane comprises that formed parts can only be positioned in layers with intermediately disposed support pieces in order to provide space for the surrounding with a rope, with a chain or to provide space for entering of a fork. Thus these measures require considerable amounts of space.